super_sonicofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sonico Wiki
Super Sonico (すーぱーそに子) is the mascot of game software company Nitroplus, and is part of a media franchise spanning various music products, manga, computer and video games, and an upcoming television anime. 'Introduction' 'Media' 'Music CDs' SUPERORBITAL * 1st studio single and first theme song for the PC game SoniComi: Communication with Sonico. ;Jounetsu Rocket * 2nd single introduced at the 2010 Summer Comiket, also as an insert song from the Adult PC game Axanael by Nitroplus. ;Power * Solo single sold on the iTunes Store and Amazon MP3 to raise revenue for earthquake relief following the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. ;Susume, BLUE STAR! * 3rd single released in collaboration with Comic Earth Star, as the theme song of the magazine. The single was used to collect aid funds for earthquake relief. ;VISION * 4th single as the second theme song to SoniComi: Communication with Sonico. ;Phantom Vibration * Debut solo single. The single included an additional costume patch for the PC game SoniComi: Communication with Sonico on the CD-ROM. ;GALAXY ONE * 1st studio album by Daiichi Uchuu Sokudo. :Bonus Track ;Love&II + (Love and Peace Plus) * Daiichi Uchuu Sokudo's 2nd album that contains three discs with Love&II+, SoniComi: Communication with Sonico Original Soundtrack, and Love&II+ LIVE gokko!. DISC 1 - Daiichi Uchuu Sokudo 2nd Album: Love&II+ DISC 2 - SoniComi: Communication with Sonico Original Soundtrack DISC 3 - Love＆II+ LIVE gokko! ;SONICONICOROCK Tribute to VOCALOID * Third studio album containing vocal covers of assorted Vocaloid songs. 'Manga' A 4koma manga series by Chika Nonohara titled Super Sonico SoniKoma began serialization on March 12, 2011 in Comic Earth Star. Another manga series titled Sonicomi with art by Imusanjo serialised in the Monthly Comic Blade. A 4koma manga series titled Super Sonicomic (すーぱーそにこみっく) has also been featured in Enterbrain's MAGI-CU Comics. 'Games' 'SoniComi' (2011, PC) SoniComi: Communication with Sonico (ソニコミ) is a computer game for PC that was released on November 25, 2011, developed by Nitroplus and published by Nitroplus and Enterbrain. As a visual novel game, the player takes the role of Sonico's cameraman. The game features events where the player is able to take gravure photographs of her. 'More! SoniComi' (March 20, 2014, PlayStation 3) A PlayStation 3 adaptation of SoniComi has been announced during the 2013 Wonder Festival, titled More! SoniComi: Communication with Sonico (モット！ ソニコミ) with improved visuals. 'SoniPro' (2014, Nintendo 3DS) SoniPro: Super Sonico in Production (ソニプロ) is a game developed by Nitroplus and Imageepoch for the Nintendo 3DS that was announced during the 2013 Wonder Festival. As an idol-producing game, where the player takes the role of Sonico's producer, who aims to train her to become an idol. The game is due for a Winter 2014 release. Super Heroine Chronicle (TBA, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita) Sonico will be a playable character in the upcoming Super Heroin Chronicle (超ヒロイン戦記, Chou Heroin Senki'') game for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. '''Appearances in Other Games Sonico has made cameo appearances in various games, including: *''Saints Row: The Third'' *''Le Ciel Bleu'' *Lovesick Puppies (visual novel) She's also appeared in a lot of Japanese online games such as: *Web Knight Carnival *Mechanical Girl War Z Dragon League *''Dungeons Lord'' *Momoiro Taisen Pylon *''Blue Sky Dragon Guild'' 'Anime' A television anime series titled '''''SoniAni: Super Sonico The Animation (そにアニ) was announced at the Nitro Super Sonic 2013 event held at the Tokyo International Forum. 'Other Media' *Gravure books featuring Sonico were released by Enterbrain on July 7, 2011. *An internet radio show, SoniRadio (そにっくらじお♪), began broadcasting on March 24, 2011. *Sonico-themed merchandise include PVC figurines and software for Android and iOS. *Nitroplus has released and updated a social networking client app called Super Sonico's Client App (すーぱーそに子のクライアントあぷり, Super Sonico no Kuraiannto Apuri) for iOS on August 14th. With this app, Sonico will be with you throughout your Twitter and Facebook experience with Sonico's design and voice plus the Sonico mode that makes stalking the virtual idol super easy by directly linking to her accounts, Sonico-related hash tags and a camera that lets you take photos with her. : The app is free to download and the page in App Store says it is in Japanese and English. 'Endorsements' *Sonico was used to promote the International Exhibition Center station of the Tokyo Waterfront Area Rapid Transit Rinkai Line. *She is also being used to promote the Soni Plateau Farm Garden's (曽爾高原 Soni Kougen) microbrewery in Nara on September 21, 2013, in collaboration with Nitroplus on the limited run. *Sonico was also the mascot for the 2013 Anitamasai Convention in Saitama. *The Super Sonico Tab is a special edition ASUS MeMo Pad ME172v tablet computer featuring an artwork of Sonico on the rear of the device in collaboration with Hi-Ho. 'Latest activity' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Nitroplus Category:PC games Category:Fictional singers Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Browse